New California Republic Defense Force
The New California Republic Defence Force, the NCR Defense Force, or the NCRDF is the standing offensive and defensive force for the New California Republic and stands as one of the most powerful military forces in the post-war era. The NCR Defence Force recruits NCR citizens and members of allied factions. There are no age, gender or race restrictions to join the NCRDF, as long as the candidate meets the mental and physical requirements they are eligible to join. At varying points in its history, the NCR has seen combat against raider gangs, super mutants, the Enclave, the Brotherhood of Steel, and Caesar's Legion, playing a major role in establishing NCR power in the wasteland and expanding NCR territory. Post Masters Rule After the defeat of the masters army the defense force of Shady Sands was officially turned into the New California Republic Defence Force. Expansion From 2198 to 2248, the NCR Defense Force had gone under a period of rapid growth and expansion with new towns and settlements joining the ever growing NCR, militias were integrated into the military further increasing its ranks and power. Branches As of the late 2280s, the New California Republic Defence Force is divided into four main branches - the Army, Air Force, Marine Corps, and the Navy, as well as the special forces branch known as the Special Warfare Command. Army The NCR Army is the primary ground force of the NCR Defence Force, and is also the largest branch in terms of manpower. The Army is the primary combat force of the NCR, having seen action against Raiders, the Brotherhood of Steel, the Enclave, Caesar's Legion, and other factions. The primary mission of the NCR Army is twofold, to defend the Republic from hostile factions, as well as to secure settlements and caravan routes, and maintain order in areas of the wasteland not covered by law enforcement, which are found mostly in large settlements. The NCR Army has proven a force to be reckoned with, successfully defeating rival factions, including the Master's Army, Brotherhood of Steel, Enclave, and Caesar's Legion in open battle, as well as eradicating most large raider bases and gangs in five main states of Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Dayglow, and The Hub by the year 2300, though raiders remain a threat in more remote areas of the NCR. Infantry The majority of the NCR military consists of regular infantry. NCR infantry are trained in a course based on the pre-war US Army, including both basic and advanced training. The majority of NCR infantry are armed with either an M16A1 assault rifle or an M199 Carbine, supported by troops armed with SMGs, shotguns, light machine guns, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, energy weapons, and other small arms, and are equipped with combat armor based on pre-war designs. Other standard issue weapons include a bayonet which doubles as a combat knife, as well as fragmentation grenades and sometimes a sidearm. For a complete list of NCR infantry weapons, see below. This training and equipment means that the NCR soldiers significantly outclass raiders, mercenaries, and the forces of Caesar's Legion in combat. In addition to regular infantry, the NCR has two airborne divisions trained in the use of parachutes and "fast-roping" from helicopters and Vertibirds, and two divisions of mountain infantry, trained in the Sierra Nevada to fight in mountainous areas. Skirting the boundary between infantry, cavalry, and mechanized infantry are two divisions and multiple smaller units of bicycle infantry, an idea dating back to around the turn of the 20th century that was revived as bicycles proved easier to repair or manufacture than mechanized vehicles, allowing greater numbers of be fielded. Bicycle infantry use pre-war or post-war manufactured bicycles for transport, before dismounting a safe distance from the front and fighting on foot. Cavalry While the NCR is one of the more heavily mechanized military forces in the post-war world, they still have eight divisions of horse-mounted cavalry, as well as one division mounted on camels- the descendants of zoo and circus animals that survived the war. Most NCR cavalrymen are armed with an M199 Carbine and an N99 10mm pistol, though some prefer privately purchased lever-action rifles and revolvers for their familiarity and ease of use on horseback. The cavalry also make use of shotguns, SMGs, and even heavy weapons such as M-79 grenade launchers, China Lake pump-action grenade launchers, and shortened "paratrooper" variants of the M249 Squad automatic weapon, though these heavy weapons are difficult to reload on horseback. In addition to firearms, NCR cavalry carry a saber, which, while not frequently used, is still perfectly capable of cutting down enemies at close range, should the opportunity arise. NCR cavalry are used for patrols of areas unsuitable for vehicles, pursuing retreating enemies, attacking the flanks of an enemy, as well as mobile infantry, traveling on horseback and fighting dismounted. Artillery The NCR has a considerable number of pre-war artillery pieces, including 75mm pack howitzers, 105mm howitzers, and 155mm howitzers. They also possess a number of post-war manufactured improvised mortars made from heavy pipe and firing a large 305mm shell. Most of the artillery is towed by truck, tractor, or draft animal, however, the NCR does have some self-propelled artillery, including M109 self-propelled howitzers, a few M270 MLRS, and larger numbers of small guns and improvised rocket batteries mounted on the back of trucks. The improvised rocket artillery used by the NCR are in the process of being replaced with the Standard Artillery Rocket system. Mechanized and Armored Divisions The Mechanized Divisions of the NCR are further subdivided into Mechanized infantry transported in trucks or pre-war infantry fighting vehicles and Armored Divisions which operate tanks and other heavy armored vehicles. The First Mechanized Infantry Division is the oldest NCR mechanized division, which, when founded, operated a number of pre-war trucks, many of them improvised from civilian vehicles, as well as a handful of pre-war tanks. As more more pre-war tanks were restored, and NCR industrial capacity reached the point where they could manufacture trucks in at least small batches, and machine parts for pre-war armored vehicles, two separate Armored Divisions, as well as three more Mechanized Divisions were founded. The early armored forces proved valuable in combating power armor in the NCR-Brotherhood of Steel War, though ultimately, the war was won simply by large numbers of lighter rifle infantry overrunning the smaller Brotherhood. More recently, after the second battle of Hoover Dam, NCR armor was deployed against Caesar's Legion, where they proved devastating against the Legion infantry, who possessed few anti-tank weapons - indeed, many Legion infantry lacked even firearms. Supply Corps The Supply Corps supplies NCR Defence Force Bases, Army camps, and refugee camps with food, water, ammunition and other supplies. The Army supply corps has in its inventory a few hundred trucks, ranging from modified civilians pick-ups, to pre-war army trucks, to vehicles made in NCR factories and workshops from a combination of newly machined and pre-war parts. In spite of the increasing mechanization, pack brahmin, mules, and horses are still used for shorter supply runs and in more remote areas. The NCR Army Supply Corps works closely with the Air Force Supply Corps, often picking up supply drops from vertibirds of fixed-wing aircraft and shipping them to their final destinations. First Recon The NCR Rangers The New California Republic Rangers are the elite forces of the NCR Army, and are an all-volunteer force, though due to the physical demands of Ranger testing and training, most were previously members of other special forces such as the first Recon. NCR Ranger training consists of extreme tests of physical fitness, including long distance running, trekking over difficult terrain, including high altitudes and low temperatures, as well as tests of marksmanship, combat tactics, and the ability to make rational and effective decisions under duress. After passing the physical and psychological tests, the recruits are trained in advanced weapons training, sniping, stealth and evasion, vehicle operation, explosive, combat medicine, combat diving and the use of rebreathers, use of parachutes, high altitude warfare, navigation, disguise and infiltration, and communications. Even after passing the physical and psychological tests, failure to master any of the skills listed above will result in a prespective candidate failing the course. Of those who volunteer to undergo Ranger training, 80% wash out. NCR Rangers are typically deployed behind enemy lines in small teams or sometimes alone, and are often used to covertly eliminate enemy VIPs, sabotage enemy positions or assets, and gather intelligence. Rangers squads are also sometimes deployed to eliminate enemy sentries, clear strategic positions, or provide sniper fire in support of a regular army operation. MOCKINGBIRD Energy Weapons Operations The EWO personnel are personnel in the NCR Military certified in the operation power armor and directed energy weapons. EWO personnel are typically attached to NCR infantry and other units, where they use their weapons and power armor in support of regular operations. While many NCR power armor suits are non-functional, a significant number of suits with functional cores remain available, and are used for heavy squad support and assault missions, sometimes accompanied by armored vehicles. Air Force The New California Republic Air Force, while significantly smaller than the Army, nonetheless have a considerable fleet of aircraft. Among the most numerous are the VB-02 Vertibird in both transport and gunship variants. While less common, the NCRAF also has a number operational fixed-wing aircraft, including around 50 Lockreed P-80 fighters, as well as smaller numbers of F-108 "Rapier"s, as well as a few bombers and heavy cargo aircraft, some converted from pre-war civilian airliners. NCR industry have even managed to produce "new" Vertibirds in small-scale manufacturing operations, though many of the parts were found from pre-war stocks. Some parts for both Vertibirds and fixed wing aircraft, as well bombs, rockets, and missiles, are even mass produced, albeit not to the same efficiency as before the war, and much of the ordnance, particularly missile guidance systems made mostly from pre-war parts, are less reliable than pre-war munitions. The NCR Air Force also uses a wide variety of pre-war civilian aircraft converted to military usage. These planes often have various roles from reconnoissance to fighter planes and even bombers, both light and heavy. These planes are mainly for defensive use, but many have been used for offensive operations. Navy The NCR Navy consists of over 100 vessels, however, the majority of them are small pre-war boats, such as barges, tugboats and fishing trawlers which have been equipped with armaments such as miniguns, gatling lasers, racks of infantry-held missiles, and small cannon. Smaller numbers of small pre-war craft such as patrol boats and landing craft are also in service, as well as some wood or metal hulled vessels assembled after the war in the NCR. Large ships consist mostly of a few container ships which have been armed with larger artillery pieces for shelling coastal positions, however, the Navy also has one pre-war guided missile frigate, their flagship, rechristened NCR Shady Sands. Another well-known ship in the NCR Navy is the "Vertibird Carrier" NCR Ursa Major, a pre-war container ship that survived the war, and was fitted with two helipads front and rear. The cargo hold acts as a hangar, with a modified on-board crane acting as "flight deck elevator. The NCR Navy also claims ownership of several pre-war warships which are not currently seaworthy, though some of are undergoing attempts at restoration. The NCR Navy's primary role is to patrol NCR waters in the Pacific and the Gulf of California in order to defend against pirate attacks, as well as to seek and destroy pirate outposts, as well as to provide artillery support to land forces. For this reason, most vessels are armed with lighter weapons for destroying small boats typically used by post-war pirates. Larger guns and rocket batteries found on larger ships are intended primarily for bombarding targets ashore, typically raider outposts. The NCR Navy also has two pre-war Ballistic Missile submarines, the American Interference-class and the Chinese Yangzte-class submarines, but they no longer posses their nuclear armed ballistic missiles and are instead armed with torpedoes and anti-ship missiles. A few other pre-war subs have been found, but are inactive and are currently going under attempts at restoration for possible military usage. NCR Marine Corps Affiliated with the NCR Navy, although using Army-style ranks similar to the pre-war US Marine Corps, NCR Marine Corps are tasked with making seaborne assaults on land positions, as well as boarding hostile vessels. Their unit consists mostly of infantry, however, they do possess a few amphibious armored personnel carriers. While primarily a seaborne assault force, NCR Marines will sometimes fight alongside NCR Army personnel in more conventional ground operations, typically with nearby NCR Army and Marine reinforcing each other. Bases *Shady Sands Army-Air Force Joint Base, Shady Sands *China Lake Army Base, The Hub and Darkwater *Old Wharf Naval Base, Los Angeles *Yuma Army Base, Baja (formerly part of US State of Arizona attached to NCR state of Baja) *Dayglow Naval Base, Dayglow *Needles Army Base, Colorado *San Felipe Naval Base, Baja *Reno-Tahoe Air Force Base, Sierra *Sierra Army Depot, Sierra *Camp Washoe (Army), Sierra *Winnemucca Joint Army-Air Force Base, Vault City *Oakland Joint Air Force-Navy Base, San Francisco *Golden Gate Army Base, San Francisco *Redding Army Base, Redding *Navarro Army Base, Navarro (former Navarro Restricted Zone) *Crescent City Naval Base, Arroyo *Camp Klamath, Klamath *Mariposa Restricted Zone *Divide Restricted Zone *Sierra Madre Restricted Zone *Big Mountain Restricted Zone Equipment Note: A wide variety of small arms are used by NCR personnel. This is by no means an all-inclusive list, only standard issue, special issue, and some common private purchase weapons are included. Due to logistical and administrative issues, the precise number of vehicles in the NCR inventory is is difficult to ascertain. Also note that not all vehicles may be operational at a given time. Semi-automatic pistols *'Browning Hi-Power (9mm)': Semi-automatic, Standard issue, some example made postwar by New California Armory and the Gun Runners *'N80 (10mm)' *'N99 (10mm):' Semi-automatic, Standard issue, some examples made post-war *'Shangxi Type 20 (10mm):' Chinese pistol, some example made postwar by New California Armory and the Gun Runners, common private purchase *'Colt M1911 (.45 ACP):' Special Issue, some example made postwar by New California Armory and the Gun Runners, common private purchase *'IMI Desert Eagle (.357, .44 or .50 AE):' Private Purchase *'SIG Sauer ''Jagdpistole (12.7 SIG):' Private purchase *'AEP-2 Laser Pistol': Standard Issue for EWO personnel *'Enclave MPLX Plasma Pistol:' Special Issue *'Glock 86 "Defender" Plasma Pistol:' Special Issue Revolvers *'Ruger Blackhawk (.357, .44 magnum)': Revolver, Special issue, common private purchase *'Smith and Wesson 27 (.44)': Common private purchase *'Magnum Research BFR (.45-70)': Revolver, Special issue, Sequoia custom model given as reward for distinguished service. Popular among NCR Rangers. *'Colt 6250 (10mm):' Common private purchase. Submachine Guns *'M3 "Grease Gun" (9mm or .45 ACP)': Standard issue, some examples made postwar by New California Armory and the Gun Runners *'Heckler and Koch MP9 (10mm):' Standard issue *'IMI Uzi (9mm)': Special issue *'Heckler and Koch MP5 (9mm):' Special issue *'FN P90c (9 or 10mm, 5.7mm):' Special Issue *'Thompson Submachine Gun (.45 ACP)': Common private purchase *'American Arms 180 (.22 LR)': High capacity, small caliber SMG, Special Issue *'TDI Katar (12.7mm SIG)': 12.7mm submachine gun, Special Issue Shotguns *'Various Break-Action Shotguns': Private Purchase or Scavenged, Usually used in desperation when other weapons are unavailable, often on fronts distant from California, such as the Mojave. *'Remington 870 (12 Gauge)': Pump-action, Standard issue *'Hawk Semi-Auto (12 Gauge)': Semi-automatic, Standard issue *'M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge):' Selective fire, Special issue. Battle, Marksman, and Sniper Rifles Note: Commonly seen with scopes, however, these weapons may sometimes be used unscoped as battle rifles- common in times of emergency or with private-purchase weapons. *'DKS-501 (7.62mm):' Semi-auto Standard issue *'Mark 98 (7.62mm)': Semi-auto Special Issue *'M7 (7.62mm NATO):' Special Issue *'Remington 700 (7.62mm NATO)':Bolt action, Special issue *'Colt Rangemaster (5.56mm):' Common private purchase *'SVT-92 (7.62mm Soviet):' Semi-auto, Common private purchase *'M1 Garand (7.62mm NATO or .30-06)': Common private purchase *'various lever-action rifles (.45-70, .44 magnum, or .357):' Common private purchase, favored by some servicemen for reliability and familiarity. *'PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG):' Anti-materiel rifle, Special issue *'M72 Gauss Rifle (2mm electromagnetic slug):' Gauss anti-materiel rifle, special issue *'Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle (14.5mm or 20mm):' Anti-materiel rifle, special issue, rare *'AER-9 Sniper Variant': Laser rifle, Special Issue *'Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle': Laser Rifle, special issue *'Winchester P-101 Sniper Variant:' Plasma Rifle, Special issue Assault Rifles *'M16A1 (5.56mm)' Standard issue, some examples made postwar by New California Armory and the Gun Runners *'R91 (5.56mm):' Special issue *'M199 Carbine:' Standard issue, some examples made postwar by New California Armory and the Gun Runners *'AK-112 (7.62mm Soviet, 5.56mm):' Common private purchase, some examples (including all 5.56mm versions) made postwar by New California Armory and the Gun Runners. *'Type 93 (5.56mm or 7.62mm Soviet):' Common private purchase *'AER-9 Laser Rifle:' Standard Issue to EWO personnel *'Winchester P-94:' Special Issue *'Winchester P-101 Plasma Rifle': Special Issue *'REPCONN Plasma Rifle:'Special Issue Launchers *'NC Armory RPG-7:' Postwar copy of the RPG-7, manufactured by New California Armory company, Shady Sands. Standard issue. *'M72 Light Anti-Tank Weapon': Standard Issue *'FGM-199 Missile Launcher:' Standard issue *'FGM-219 "Quadbarrel":' Special Issue *'Rockwell "BigBazooka":' Special Issue *'M-79 Grenade Launcher:' Standard Issue *'"China Lake' Grenade Launcher: Special Issue *'Mark 19 Grenade Launcher': Automatic Grenade Launcher, vehicle mounted. *'M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher:' Special Issue Machine Guns *'M1918 BAR (.30-06)': Light Machine Gun/Automatic Rifle, Special Issue, Common private purchase *'Bozar Light Support Weapon' (5.56mm): Light support weapon, special issue *'M60 (7.62mm NATO):' Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *'M249 SAW (5.56mm):' Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *'Browning M2 (.50 BMG):' Heavy Machine Gun, Standard Issue, tripod mounted or on vehicles. *'Rockwell CZ-53 Minigun (5mm):' Minigun, Standard Issue, handheld or mounted variants *'General Atomics M194 Minigun (5mm):' Minigun, Special Issue, handheld or mounted variants *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser': Special issue, handheld and mounted variants *'General Atomics M232 Gatling Laser': Special Issue, handheld and mounted variants Other Personal Weapons *'M45 Flamethrower:' Pre-war US Army issue weapon, with back-mounted fuel tanks *'FT-13 Compact Flamethrower' *'Flambe 450 Flamethrower:' Postwar-made flamethrower manufactured by Gun Runners. *'M1 Fragmentation Grenade': Copy of old pre-war grenade. Casing manufactured by Republic Steel, filler by NC Armory. *'M25 Anti-Tank Particle Beam Weapon:' Directed Energy anti-tank weapon, rare *'M65 Plasma Grenade:' *'M9 Flashbang Grenade:' *'M3 Unconventional Explosive Grenade:' Unconventional explosive manufactured by New California Armory, casing manufactured by Republic Steel, first manufactured in 2280, contains a chemical cocktail similar to the combination of Nuka-Cola Quantum and Abraxo Cleaner, used as a high-powered improvised explosives since at least 2271. *'M112 C-4 Demolition Charge:' Copy of pre-war explosive formula, manufactured by New California Armory. *'M15 Fragmentation Mine:' Copy of old pre-war anti-personnel mine, triggered by proximity fuse with optional IFF transponder. Casing manufactured by Republic Steel, filler by NC Armory. *'M18 "Claymore" Anti-Personnel Mine:' Directional anti-personnel mine. *'M44 Anti-Tank Mine:' Pre-war anti-tank mine *'M58 Plasma Mine:' Pre-war plasma mine capable of both anti-personnel and anti-armor duties *'Dynamite:' *'M5 Automated Sentry Gun': Automated Sentry gun, includes Mark I (10mm), Mark II (5.56mm), Mark III (.50 BMG), Mark IV (Gatling Laser), and Mark V (FGM-219 Quad missile). *'Combat Knife': Copy of pre-war design, manufactured by Republic Steel *'M1 Bayonet': Copy of pre-war design, manufactured by Republic Steel *'Cavalry Saber:' Carried by NCR cavalry. Most ceremonial, but still sturdy enough for use in combat. Power Armor The 2281 Treaty of New Vegas stipulated the return of all Power Armor seized from the Brotherhood of Steel during the NCR-BOS war in exchange from the Brotherhood recognizing the NCR claim on all technological artifacts in the territory of the New California Republic. In any case, much of this power armor was non-functional, serving only as heavy, non-powered body armor. Despite this, some operational suits of power armor remain into NCR hand, including suits captured from the Enclave and from pre-war military bases. These suit are operated by specialist units in the NCR Defence Force. By the early 24th century, the NCR managed to begin manufacturing their own power armor units. Light Vehicles *'Transport Truck': Former US military, over 500 in inventory. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle:' Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle, estimated 200 in inventory. Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, Gatling Lasers, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models, hundreds in inventory. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory *'Megaloader': Common pre-war earthmoving equipment, used by engineering corps. Forklift variant used for loading, 100-200 in inventory. Armored Vehicles *'M56 Main Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 40 in inventory as of 2290 *'M-75 Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 50-100 in inventory as of 2290 *'M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank:' Estimated 150 in inventory *'M551 Sheridan Light Tank': Light tank armed with 152mm gun-launcher, 60 in inventory as of 2290, Shillelagh ATGMs believed depleted by 2290. *'M-28 Heavy Tank': Heavy tank, estimated 12 in inventory as of 2290 *'M49 Heavy Tank': Twin-cannon heavy tank/tank destroyer/assault gun, estimated 50 in inventory as of 2290 *'XM58 "Laser Tank': Pre-war prototype laser tank destroyer, M49 chassis with turret replaced with casemate laser weapon used on "Liberty Prime" combat robot, 2 in inventory, recovered from Nevada Test Site during Mojave campaign. *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': APC, estimated 50-100 in inventory *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, estimated 60 in inventory *'M50A5 Ontos': Light tank destroyer armed with six recoilless rifles, est. 40 in inventory. *'Assorted Modified Conventional AFVs': An estimated 50-100 antique or foreign tanks and other armored fighting vehicles taken from military museums, research stations, and training facilities, with original armament replaced with NCR standard weapons. Examples include M4 Shermans, a Tiger, two T-34s, T-55s, Type 51/61/71 MBTs, T-87s, MC12 Strykers, BMPs etc. In most cases, tanks are equipped with a 105mm or 120mm main gun, along with standard .50 caliber machine guns, 5mm miniguns, or Gatling Lasers for secondary armament. The powerplant of WWII-era tanks is sometimes replaced with a nuclear reactor. While these vehicles fair poorly against modern AT weaponry, they can still be very effective against lightly armed enemies such as raiders and Caesar's Legion *'Improvised Armored Vehicles': Non-standard post-war vehicles, typically trucks or tractors armored with scavenged steel plates and armed with mounted weapons- machine guns, Gatling lasers, missile launchers, or light cannon. 200 or so in inventory, in process of replacement or conversion into M64 Standard Conversion Kit. *'M64 Standard Converted Vehicle': designation from any 2.5 or 5 ton truck converted using the M64 Standard Conversion Kit into an armored vehicle vehicle with 10-30mm steel plate armor, and mount for machine gun, ATGM, or Gatling Laser. Artillery *'M229 155m Howitzer':155m heavy howitzer, 100 in inventory, towed by tractor, truck or pack brahmin team. *'M3 105mm Howitzer': 105mm light howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up truck, or a single horse, mule, or brahmin. around 200 in inventory. *'203mm Howitzer:' towed by heavy truck, tractor, or pack animal team, about 30 in inventory *'120mm tank gun': main gun removed from non-functional tanks. Mounted on vehicle mounted or towed mounts. about 100 in inventory. *'M116 pack howitzer': Small pack howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up, or draft animal, may also be dismantled and carried by draft animal. Some mounted in back of truck as improvised self-propelled artillery. About 150-200 in inventory.' *'305mm heavy mortar': Improvised heavy mortar constructed from industrial piping and other materials, vaguely similar in appearance to late-19th century coastal artillery. Must be dismantled to move, save for some examples mounted on heavy trucks or tractors as improvised self-propelled artillery. Similar to weapons used by Commonwealth Minutemen in former Massachusetts. ~50 in inventory. *'81mm infantry mortar': Medium infantry mortar, several hundred in inventory. *'Improvised MLRS:' Improvised multiple launch rocket system constructed from multiple industrial pipes, mounted on back of pick-up truck, transport truck, tractor, or towed carriage. Common calibers include 200mm, 120mm, and 85mm infantry rockets. *'Standard Artillery Rocket series:' Postwar artillery rocket made after the NCR Industrial Revival, calibers include 85mm, 120mm, 203mm, and 305mm. *'M109 Self-Propelled Howitzer': 155 self-propelled gun, about 35 in inventory. *'M110 Self-propelled Howitzer': 203mm howitzer, about 20 in inventory. *'M270 MLRS': Multiple launch rocket system, about 20 in inventory. Anti-Aircraft Weapons *'MIM-189 Nike Myrmidon': High speed, high-altitude anti-aircraft missile mounted on truck, towed trailer or stationary position. 17 mobile launchers, 6 fixed launchers, and est. 40 missiles in inventory. *'MIM-203 Falcon': Short-range surface-to-air missile, 21 fixed and 37 mobile launchers in inventory, 200 or so missiles in inventory *'40mm Bofors': Anti-aircraft autocannon, very common, 200-300 inventory *'20mm Oerliken': Common light AA autocannon, hundreds in inventory. *'M163 VADS': 20mm self-propelled AA Gatling gun, 33 in inventory *'M51 AD' Self-propelled anti-aircraft combination laser-missile system. *'Modular Weapons Mount': Lightly armored modular turret with two mounts for Browning M2 machine gun, Rockwell CZ-53 Avenger 5mm minigun, GA-134 7.62mm minigun, Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser, or FGM-219 "Quadbarrel missile". For use in stationary, vehicle, or ship mounts. Manufactured by New California Armory and Republic Steel, hundreds in inventory. Similar to Cascadian Modular Light Weapons turret. Aircraft *'VB-02 Vertibird Transport': ~100 in inventory, used as a cargo and troop transport. One example known as "Bear Force One" used as personal transport for the NCR President. *'VB-02 Vertibird Gunship': ~50 in inventory, armed with nose-mounted Gatling Laser, missile pods, and bomb racks for mini-nukes. *'CV-80': Utility VTOL, 100 in inventory, various models, mostly transport and attack variants. *'UH-1 Iroquois "Huey":' Indochina War-era utility helicopter upgraded with nuclear engine, 100 in inventory, include transport and gunship variants armed with miniguns, gatling lasers, rockets, and LAU-219 missile launchers. *'AH-56E Cheyenne:' Mid 20th century helicopter gunships, 12 in inventory. armed with missiles, rockets, and cannon. *'F-80 Meteor': Jet fighter, ~100 operational, mostly based near NCR strongholds in interior NCR territory to minimize probability of losses, though they have flown long-range strike missions against hostile targets *'F-108 "Rapier"': Jet fighter, ~20 in inventory, operated by the elite of the NCR Air Force, and usually based at the NCR-Shady Sands Air or Edwards Force Bases to prevent losses. *'F-6 "Vigilante"': Jet fighter, ~10 operational in inventory. Operated by elite of NCR Air Force an usually based at NCR-Shady Sands or Edwards Air Force bases to minimize probability of losses though they have flown long-range strike missions against hostile targets. *'Boeing B-52 Stratofortress:' Heavy bomber, Three in inventory, While some heavy strategic nuclear weapons have fallen into the hands of the NCR, they have never been employed. Instead, the B-52s in NCR service are used for long-range bombing with conventional and Mark 28 "mini nuke" weapons, as well as high altitude aerial reconnaissance. The bombers were used against the Brotherhood of Steel in multiple failed attempts to destroy the hardened Lost Hills bunker, as well as to attack Legion forces during the Siege of Nova Roma and the Siege of Phoenix. *'Various re-purposed civilian aircraft': ~200-300 in inventory, modified for use as transports, reconnaissance, bombers, or ground attack aircraft. Bomber aircraft are often converted cargo aircraft, and can carry over 10,000 pounds of bombs. The largest improvised bomber is a single Boeing 840 Skyliner, a large supersonic airliner modified to carry a payload of 25,000 of bombs. 35 large piston-engine cargo craft used as heavy gunships with side-firing guns, armament typically consist of two light weapons- Browning M2, miniguns or gatling lasers, an autocannon (including 20mm Vulcan, 20mm Oerliken 20mm Mark 12, 30mm ADEN or DEFA, 35mm Skyguard, or 40mm Bofors), and sometimes a 75mm pack howitzer or 105mm light howitzer. *'Various modernized vintage aircraft:' ~ 100-200 in inventory, modified vintage aircraft from earlier pre-war conflicts upgraded with nuclear powered engines, better guns, and armor to last longer in combat. Primarily American aircraft and vehicles, however some non-American aircraft as well, used during World War II, the Korean War, and the Indochina War such as the B-17 Flying Fortress, Bolton Fly Defiant, IL-II Fighter craft and many others. *'Cessna Atomic series': Microfusion-powered piston-engined aircraft designed as pre-war civilian aircraft, over 80 in NCR service. Used various roles including VIP transport, trainers, and light ground attack when armed with twin miniguns, rockets, and small bombs. Most common variants are the are the single engine Cessna 1120 and 1400, as well as the twin-engined 1208. 14 Cessna 1208s have been converted into light gunships with twin 5mm or gatling lasers or a 20m automatic cannon firing out the right side of the fuselage *'Piper Fusion Cub': Microfusion-powered single piston-engined aircraft designed as pre-war civilian aircraft. Used various roles including VIP transport, trainers, and light ground attack when armed with twin miniguns, rockets, and small bombs. *'T-37/A-37:' Jet trainer and light attack aircraft, most T-37s upgraded to be roughly comparable to pre-war A-37 series with 7.62mm or 5mm minigun in nose, and provision for various gun pods (many improvised from 5mm miniguns, Gatling lasers, or M2 .50 machine guns), rocket pods, or bombs. ~40 in inventory Aerial Ordnance *'Mark 80-series general purpose bomb:' Unguided bomb ranging from 250 to 2000 pounds high explosive. Hundreds in inventory, small number equipped with laser guidance packages. Starting in 2270, copies were manufactured by NCR industry in increasing numbers. *'Mark 28 micro-nuclear warhead:' Pre-war "mini-nuke" bomb with a five ton yield, about 100 in inventory. *'AIM-47/GAR-9 air-to-air missile': Pre-war long-range missile, mostly mounted in the few F-108 "Rapier" and F-6 "Vigilante" aircraft in inventory. 50-100 in inventory, many expended against Brotherhood of Steel-controlled fighters and Vertibirds during the decades long NCR-Brotherhood War. *'AIM-15 Copperhead short range air-to-air missile:' Pre-war short range air to air missile, about 150 in inventory. *'AGM-140 air-to-ground missile:' heavy air-to-ground laser-guided missile, about 50 in inventory. Less common than air-to-air missiles because of greater frequency of ground attack vs aerial intercept missions. *'AGM-170 anti-ship missile:' pre-war anti-ship cruise missile, 25 in inventory, 15 with 2000 pound HE and ten with 20 ton "mini-nuke" warheads. *'LAU-219 Launcher/AGM-219 missile': Dual purpose (anti-tank with limited air-to-air) missile mounted in four shot launcher based on ground-based FGM-219 "Quadbarrel". Missiles manufactured in limited numbers by New California Armory. Most common guided weapon in NCR inventory. *'Folding-fin aerial rockets': 70 or 120mm unguided rockets launched from 16-shot launcher, common ordnance of helicopters, Vertibirds, and fixed-wing aircraft. *'Flechette Dispensers': Air-dropped solid steel flechettes similar to the "Lazy Dog bomb" of the 1950s and 60s, used as a cheap anti-personnel weapon dropped from a dispenser mounted under the wing of an aircraft. When dropped from the air, each projectile hits with about the force of .50 caliber round. Naval Craft *'Light Patrol Craft:' The NCR use a variety of improvised patrol boats, including those make from pre-war motorboats, fishing trawlers, tugboats, and other small vessels, as well as few built postwar from metal or wood. These boats are armed with a variety of mounted weapons, including machine guns, miniguns, Gatling Lasers, grenade launchers, missile launchers, and sometimes light infantry mortars. *'Military light patrol craft:' Various pre-war patrol boats armed with machine guns and light cannon, sometimes modified with additional weaponry. Primarily used for patrolling calm water such as rivers and harbors. *'Light Gunboats:' Tugboats and fishing trawlers armed with a light artillery and infantry mortars for attacking shore targets. *'Assault Ships:' Actually pre-war container ships armed with various heavy guns for bombardment of shore targets. Most vessels carry 2x 155mm howitzers, 1x 200mm or 305mm Standard Artillery Rocket launcher, 6x 81mm mortars, and various machine guns for defense, as well as a compliment of troops and landing craft, as well as a pad for a single Vertibird or helicopter. Ten in inventory. *'Dayglow-class Patrol Ship:' Former pre-war Hurricane-class patrol vessels used by the US Navy. Heavily armed, with multiple M2 heavy machine guns, Mark 19 Grenade launcher, FGM-219 Dual Purpose missile launchers and a bow-mounted 30mm autocannon or heavy Gatling laser. Commonly used for anti-piracy patrols. Three ships, NCR Dayglow, NCR Hub, NCR Vault City * Sequoia-class Corvette: Former Sonora-class corvettes of the pre-war Mexican Navy co-opted by the NCR Navy. Armed with the original 76mm gun, as well as the twin anti-ship missile launchers (though missiles are rare), the NCR Navy modified the vessels with twin mounted miniguns or Gatling lasers on each side, as well as an eight-shot dual-purpose (anti-surface and anti-air) launcher made constructed from two FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" launchers in a stern-mounted turret. Four ships in inventory: NCR Sequoia, NCR Mount Whitney, NCR Golden Gate, NCR Yosemite. * Los Angeles-class Frigate: Former Reliable-class cutter of the US Coast Guard, re-classified as a frigate. Armed with original 76mm cannon and two M2 .50 caliber machine guns, as well as two Gatling lasers, an 81mm mortar, and a an eight-shot dual-purpose (anti-surface and anti-air) launcher made constructed from two FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" launchers added by the NCR. Used for deterring piracy in high-risk areas and attacking pirate and raider bases on shore. Two ships, NCR Los Angeles and NCR San Francisco. *'Shady Sands-class Guided Missile Frigate:' Pre-war US Navy John Paul Jones-class guided missile frigate. Armed with 76mm gun and vertical launch system from SAMs, as well as anti-ship missile launcher, though missiles are rarely used due to scarcity. Four miniguns, two Gatling Lasers, and an 8-shot FGM-219 launcher added by NCR. NCR Shady Sands only ship in class. *'Ursa Major-class Vertibird Carrier': Improvised aircraft carrier constructed from a large container ship, with the hold acting as a hangar and the on-board crane as the flight deck elevator. Two helipads constructed forward and aft. Armed with machine guns, Gatling lasers, and missile launchers for defense. NCR Ursa Major only ship in class. *'Interference-class Ballistic Missile Submarine': Nuclear attack submarine formerly used by US Navy (USS Retribution), captured and refloated by NCR after lying beached since the end of the Great War. One in inventory, NCR Retribution. No SLBMs remaining, only a limited number of torpedoes and anti-ship missiles. *'Yangtze-class Ballistic Missile Submarine': Ex-Chinese ballistic missile submarine discovered off the coast of southern California. No SLBMs remaining and only has torpedoes and anti-ship missiles instead. One in inventory, NCR Guardian. = Category:Groups Category:New California Republic Category:Post-War militaries